


One Year

by spinner33



Series: CM - Close to Canon [41]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Happy Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch wakes Reid up on the anniversary of their first night together, or at least he thinks he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year

There was gentle, wet lapping around his ears, soft lips brushing his mouth.

The feeling was moving downward, slowly, slowly.

Reid wasn’t sure it wasn’t part of his dream, although it was strange to be at a crime scene in a dark warehouse, and be having the sensation of someone nuzzling his nipples. Morgan was making strange faces at him, asking if he was all right. Reid remarked that he was fine, and kept examining the doll parts that were strewn about on the floor of the warehouse.

There was a breeze across his stomach, down his abdomen, between his thighs. Gentle licking teased the head of his cock. Spencer and Morgan were in the SUV now, taking all the doll parts back to Hotch. Reid gasped out, and instinctively, he closed his thighs together and turned slightly to one side, whimpering softly as he pushed at the figure holding onto his legs. Someone was in the floorboard of the car? Morgan again asked if Reid was all right, as Spencer squirmed and pushed the figure away.

Someone reached up and caressed his chest, and murmured, “Shhhhh,” in the near darkness. Reid’s hands fumbled sleepily under the covers, slapping, striking, balling up into fists to pound.

“Reid,” a stern voice rumbled, taking the hands and kissing them. 

“Hotch?” Spencer mumbled plaintively.

A large, familiar hand slid up against his cheek, stroking gently. The shadow moved up to his side. His warm weight hollowed out the space beside Spencer. Gentle arms encircled Reid, a nose brushed his nose, and a familiar deep voice filled his ears.

“Just me,” Aaron soothed as he kissed away the echoes of panic. “Come here,” he coaxed tentatively, picking up Spencer’s hand and kissing his palm. Reid nosed around blindly until he connected their mouths for an easy kiss. The dream about the warehouse and the doll parts and Morgan in the SUV drifted away. Reid was curling his hands through Hotch’s hair. He kept a tight grip on Hotch’s skull, tracking Aaron as he moved downward on the bed. Spencer hummed happily, spread his legs, and lifted his hips.

Teeth dug into Reid’s left hip, not hard, just enough for a twinge of pain, and then a tongue soothed, a mouth latched on, and oh, that was going to leave a mark, wasn’t it? Reid’s brain spun dizzily, and he writhed, giving a deep moan.

Reid heard a soft ‘pop’ under the covers, and then a slickened finger slid against his entrance, moved in, retreated, entered again. It was joined by another finger, too soon, but it was okay, better than okay, so good. One hairy arm emerged from under the covers to set a vial of banana-scented sex oil on the nightstand. Spencer caressed the arm before it disappeared.

Spencer moaned and squirmed as Hotch was stroking his cock, using his other hand to curl fingers inside him, rubbing his sweet spot, making his thighs shake. The delicious torture went on for several minutes. Reid was riding the waves of pleasure as the tension built in his body.

When all the fiery, pleasurable sensations stopped suddenly, and the fingers slid out of him, and the stroking stopped, Spencer gave a disgruntled groan of disappointment. He reached under the covers again, but Hotch was shifting around.

Kisses trailed up Reid’s abdomen. A tongue teased his navel. Arms wrapped around his middle, lifted his tee-shirt, pushed it off over his head, nearly taking his nose with it. Reid wondered what had happened to the other half of his pajamas. He had been wearing pj pants when he went to bed last night. He opened his eyes halfway. Aaron was climbing his body with kisses and touches.

Hotch suckled one nipple, then the other, thumbing them in rough circles. He bit his neck, then nibbled his shoulder, dotting kisses on his fevered skin. Reid wrapped his legs against Hotch’s thighs and hips, moaning in impatient anticipation.

Hotch lifted Spencer’s hips and took his younger lover in one motion, pushing to the hilt inside him. Reid’s head fell back, and he called out loudly. He wrapped his arms around Hotch’s shoulders, trusting himself to Aaron. Hotch’s hands were now under him, behind him, holding him, digging into his back, grabbing his shoulders for another thrust.

“Good Morning,” Hotch rumbled in Reid’s ear now that they were face to face, intertwined, moving together as one. Reid was moaning broken syllables of the most heartfelt approval with every gentle push that Hotch made, urging him on with soft pleas.

“....yes….yes….”

If Spencer had opened his eyes, he would have seen the way Aaron was watching him, drinking in his every response. They were moving in unison now, faster, quicker, less gently. Reid muffle a scream against Hotch’s big shoulder, and dug in hard with his teeth. Hotch winced, not willing to stop to shake off the bite.

“Ow. Ow. Owie…” Hotch whimpered. Reid let go of his grip on Aaron's shoulder, inhaling loudly and audibly. Aaron fumbled to cover Reid’s mouth with a sloppy wet kiss as Spencer released between their bodies. Reid gave a muffled, wounded cry that sounded like very genuine pain. Aaron dotted kisses on Spencer’s nose, panting soft words in his ear as he thrust inside him.

“Happy Anniversary?” Hotch whispered. A puzzled look washed Reid’s face, disturbing the passion that had been there. As they continued to move together, Hotch was losing himself to lust. His powerful thrusts were shaking the bed. It creaked in time with each push. Reid continued to meet each push with equal fervor until Hotch groaned with release and filled him, making him feel even more wet and sticky and slippery and glorious.

They collapsed in a messy tangle of limbs and ruined sheets, struggling to catch their breath. Hotch nuzzled kisses to Reid’s tousled hair, pushing curls out of his face until he found stubble- covered skin again. He moved lower, marked Reid’s shoulder then kissed the pain away. He planted a wet kiss on his lips and chin. Reid was smiling, as if a private joke had occurred to him and him alone.

“What?” Hotch murmured, eyes blinking. Morning birds were calling outside the windows. The sun was beginning to glimmer on the distant horizon. Rays were making their way around the bedroom.

“Tomorrow,” Spencer replied matter-of-factly. 

“What about tomorrow?” Hotch asked.

“If your wish is to celebrate the anniversary of the first time we made love, that particular day would be tomorrow,” Reid whispered sleepily as he stroked Hotch’s rough face, his rude, spiky hair. Hotch inhaled sharply.

“Are you sure?”

Reid snickered, "Am I sure? Yes. I don’t remember a lot, but I know it was after midnight.”

“What do you remember?” Hotch asked, curious. Reid squinted in the dawning light.

“Your hands, your mouth, hot skin, gentle hands, you asking ‘Is this okay?’ and this amazing fire inside me, and slow kisses, and waking up alone, wondering if I dreamed you, until I was in the shower, and I realized I had bites and kisses and a warm, fuzzy feeling everywhere. Feeling warm and fuzzy, and feeling well-fucked -- that’s what I remember,” Reid whispered sleepily as he smiled. Hotch grinned in reply.

“You sure it’s tomorrow?” he asked again. 

“ ‘M sure,” Reid nodded.

“Well, shit,” Hotch muttered, terribly disappointed in himself.

“I'll be here tomorrow,” Spencer mumbled with a shy, hopeful look. Hotch’s smile had returned, along with a good measure of swagger.

“Good. Me too,” Hotch confirmed, snuggling against Reid and holding him tight.


End file.
